Heart Beats
by Rachel Mantegna
Summary: When Sonny first moved to Hollywood, there were a lot of things that made her heart beat faster. Performing shows, winning an award, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now only one of these things made her heart beat. Implied Channy. For PrettyLittleChannyLover2213.
1. Sonny's Point of View

_**A/N This was the fastest story I think I've ever written, other than my 100-word drabbles. Anyway, I don't think it's my best work, but I liked the concept of this story. **_

_**I realized I had been on Fan Fiction for over a year and I never entered a contest, so this story was written for PrettyLittleChannyLover2213's contest. **_

_**I hope she enjoys, along with all my other readers :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

When Sonny Munroe first moved to Hollywood, she realized there were a lot of things that made her heart beat faster. In fact, she could remember each and every one of them off the top of her head.

There was the thrill of having a sketch idea strike, the rush and nerves of performing live, the hope and anxiety before an award was announced, the relief and ecstatic feeling of winning, the love of interviews, the anticipation of talk shows, and, of course, Chad Dylan Cooper.

She realized now, after four years in Hollywood, only one of these things still made her heart race.

When a sketch idea hit, it was quickly written down and soon forgotten - ideas weren't so rare for Sonny Munroe. Performing live on _So Random!_ was something fun to do, but she had gotten used to any pre-show nerves. Before an award was announced, Sonny had eased into the fact that being nominated really _was_ an honor - cliché, but true. Winning an award was always something to be proud of, but she had won so many awards, one more didn't really shake her much. Interviews had become more of a chore rather than something exciting to do. Talk shows were still dreaded for fear of what rumors might be surfaced, but Sonny had long ago learned what to and what not to say to clear up rumors and such. And then there was Chad.

Sonny didn't quite understand it. She had known Chad for four years. They were more friends - best friends - now rather than enemies, so the butterflies that appeared in her stomach every time she saw him didn't make sense.

It was true that Sonny may have had a crush on Chad when she first joined _So Random!_. It was also quite possibly true that she had fallen head over heels in love with him, but did that really mean that every time she saw him, her heart had to pound a million times faster?

-

Chad was returning from England today. He had been overseas filming, and Sonny had missed him badly. His chauffer was supposed to be picking him up from the airport, but Sonny really wanted to be the first to see him.

She had to bribe the driver to let her come in the car.

But that wasn't the point. The point was, Sonny Munroe was dying to see her best friend.

She stood in the waiting area wearing a large black hat to hopefully conceal her identity. The last thing she needed right now was an entire airport full of people mobbed around her begging for an autograph.

She stared intently at the passengers filing through the line bring greeted by loved ones. She looked at every face and saw a different story. Every hug said something about each person. She would've thought about this more, but then her heart began to race. All because she saw him.

_Him_, with that beautiful head of soft blonde hair and that face beholding those striking blue eyes. Though, at the moment she couldn't exactly see his hair because it was covered by a baseball cap, and his eyes were hiding beneath very dark tinted sunglasses. But, it was Chad, nonetheless.

She ran to him and embraced him before he even saw her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter. Sonny's heart was pounding, naturally, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Do you know _why_ she didn't care? Because at the moment, while being held in Chad Dylan Cooper's arms, her head happened to be resting on his chest. And in that moment, she heard a sound she thought only her heart made in the company of the other person. The heavy, nervous, loving beating of his heart that matched her's exactly.


	2. Chad's Point of View

_**A/N So, I tied in first place with two other authors in **__**PrettyLittleChannyLover2213's contest! So excited! Thank you for all the well wishes - I appreciate all of them! To celebrate, I took the advice of my anonymous reader Channylovee's advice and wrote this chapter in Chad's POV. I had unexpected success with the last chapter, so I hope this one is just as well liked! Please review!**_

_****_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

Chad Dylan Cooper lived in Hollywood all his life. Never had he lived away from this town of dreams. He had been acting for as long as he could possibly remember, starting with diaper commercials, moving on to _The Goody Gang_, a few more shows in between before he got his big break with _Mackenzie Falls_. He got lucky when landing that role. It had opened up many doors to his career. Chad had even moved into the movie and music business now.

But, considering he had never been out in what many people call _'the real world'_, he never had regular childhood experiences. And this meant, he didn't get nervous over things he thought were insignificant such as filming or possibly winning awards. He found talk shows easy - give them a few vague words, then deny what they pry at. Interviews were really not enjoyable, rather, they were something any celebrity really tried to brush off.

No, none of these things fazed him. He looked at every single thing that would make a regular person nervous, and realized they didn't affect him because he knew each and every dimension of all the celebrity tasks inside and out. And not one of them made his heart rate quicken in the slightest.

So how come one girl, in a _long_ series of flings and dates, had made him_, Chad Dylan Cooper_, get butterflies in his stomach? Every time he looked at her, with her wide, toothy smile and big, brown eyes, he felt his heart begin to beat wildly. He could hardly bear looking at her some days because of the state she rendered him in.

When they were enemies and she insulted him, it hit him right in the heart because of his strong feelings for her. Of course, he would brush it off and retort with an insult of his own. When they started to become friends, the insulting slowed down, and Chad's feelings became even stronger. He realized how much he liked – loved – her, and every time she looked at him with her deer-in-the-headlights look, he thought his heart was about to race out of his chest.

Now they were best friends and teasing insults were thrown around between them lightly and jokingly, but Chad knew every time he took a shot at her, it was a total lie. Every time he insulted her, he felt like dropping to the ground and telling her how much he loved her and the way she made him feel. He wanted her to feel the same way so badly - he felt like he almost needed her to have her heart beat the same way his did when she was around.

But, she was only a Random, after all. He would just have to get over her. But, it was hard, considering how fast his heart started to pound around her.

He was returning from filming a movie in England today. He was - unfortunately - being picked up by his chauffeur, but he planned to be driven to Sonny's apartment before even going home. He was really missing his best friend, and secret love. Maybe at some point he could tell her. But not yet.

He was wearing a concealing baseball cap and dark tinted sunglasses, trying to keep himself hidden from his fans. The last thing he needed was a savage mob of teenaged girls throwing themselves at him, begging for an autograph and picture. And dates. Normally he wouldn't have minded the dates part but he happened to have Sonny in mind at the moment.

Most of the people in the line were greeted by family and friends. They shared hugs, kisses, words of admiration. Chad sighed, wishing someone had taken some time out of their day to come and greet him.

And as if on cue, there was a girl in a fairly large black hat clutching onto him and holding him in a tight hug. At first he was afraid he had been recognized – in a moment she'd be screaming his name and the entire airport would've been surrounding him; but soon enough, he realized he knew the girl with the soft black hair falling down her face and past her shoulders.

_Sonny Munroe_.

As soon as he realized it was her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, holding her close. Her head was resting on his chest, and he soon realized how fast his heart was beating. He just hoped she didn't notice.

But, as he held _his Sonshine_ in his arms, his heart pounding wildly, he knew that she must care about him if she had come to greet him. And deep down in mind, he knew, that he must make her heart beat crazily, too.


End file.
